The present invention relates to a water stopping structure of a shielded member in a shielded wire and a water stopping method using the water stopping structure.
There is known a water stopping structure of an electric wire of permeating an adhering agent having a fluidity to an inner side of a cover member covering a core and curing the adhering agent to thereby prevent invasion of water through a gap on an inner side of the cover member.
In this case, for example, as described in Patent Reference 1, the adhering agent is firmly permeated to a wide range by supplying the adhering agent from a wire terminal on one side and sucking air on an inner side of a cover member from a wire terminal on other side.
[Patent Reference 1] JP-A-2004-355851
Meanwhile, although when water is intended to cut off from a shielded wire arranged with a shielded member (knit structure, metal foil, net-like press metal or the like) surrounding the core on an inner side of an outer skin (sheath), separately from cutting off water from the core, also cut-off of water of the shielded member needs to be taken into consideration, by only supplying the adhering agent simply at an exposed portion of the shielded member as in the background art, the adhering agent cannot be permeated effectively to the shielded member, and there is a concern that a sufficient water stopping function cannot be ensured.
On the other hand, although there is also the method of sucking air from a terminal side separately from a supply side of the adhering agent as one proposal, in the case of the method, a facility for sucking air is needed, or operation is troublesome and difficult, and therefore, there poses a problem that the method is not satisfactory in view of cost.